The children of time
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Four friends embark on an adventure of a life time and get the chance to make sure the universe is in order. They fight along side the doctor and maybe one falls for him. But who wouldn't. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i wanted to try something different. I am sort of using an idea from Joshua0701. Basically to put me and my friends into a story. so yeah here it is. :) hope you enjoy.**

**Josh: Louise owns nothing in the story, not even us.**

**Aaron: She just owns the idea**

**Daniel: All rights go to Steven Moffat and Russel T Davies. **

**Me: thank you guys for making one of my favorite tv shows of all time.**

**Doctor Who :)**

**Enjoy! Oh it's also with the 10th doctor!**

* * *

The Children Of Time

Chapter 1: The madman in a blue box.

Louise's P.O.V

What is the point? I don't see it. The point of life. We're all gonna die in the end. I wish i could say i'm completely depressed but i can't. Even though i dread everyday that i wake up. When i'm in school i can't say that i don't always want to be there. The only reason really is my friends. I don't care if they don't want to be named in this story. The story of how only a few of my friends and i travelled with the most brilliant man you will ever meet. Sorry i'm getting off track. Well i'm gonna name these people; Rebecca, Colleen, Ryisha, Kira, Mateusz, Sean, Connor, Josh, Aaron, Daniel, maybe sometimes Steven not really proper friends yet but he's gives good advice. There are more people but way too many! Still this isn't a story about how i'm depressed and i want to thank these people for making me happy when i 'm sad. This story is how a hand full of them and myself helped the doctor save lives. Something i always wanted to do.

It all started one day, just a simple day at school... i was hanging out with the boy's because Rebecca, Colleen and Ryisha were busy. When a man came up to us.

Normal P.O.V

A man in a pinstriped suit, also wearing a trench coat waltzed up to Louise and her friends with a friendly bright smile. "Hello." He greeted. "Hi!" Said Josh in his normal happy voice. "Ermmm do you know where A3 is?" He asked. "Yeah. We could show you if you like?" Louise said. "Thanks." He smiled. He had a kind of smile which made Louise blush. "Come on." Josh grabbed Louise and Aaron, who then grabbed Daniel. They all walked ahead of the strange man to the art room. "What's your name sir?" Josh asked. " John, John Smith." "Cool." Said Aaron who as usual was quite quiet.

They soon arrived and lead John inside. "Here you go sir." Louise smiled. "Thank you...?" He looked at them questionally. "Oh. I'm Josh, this is Aaron, Louise and Daniel." They each waved as their name was said. "Thank you all." Suddenly there was a beep from his pocket and he pulled out a warring device. "What's that?" "Errrmm something scientificy" He said. "Welp i need to go. It was nice to meet you Josh," He shook his hand "Aaron and Daniel." He did the same. "And Louise." He shook her hand and kissed her cheek. Then took off running. "Allons-y!" Everbody looked at eachother and shrugged. All except Louise who was busy blushing.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Louise's tutor had been held back. "Alright next time i hope you will all think of your actions!" Everyone got up and began to leave. "How bout we all go to town?" Asked Daniel. "Sure." Josh,Aaron and Louise agreed. They got a bus and headed into town.

Once they got there they all went straight to CEX. They were just leaving at 6:00 when they heard some sort of animal screaming. They headed in the diretion and saw a blue glowing light.

They slowly walked closer but stopped when the door opened to reveal a green thing with completely black eyes. They all screamed including the monster. The monster then rasied its claw ready to strike. When...

* * *

**Cliffy :) Sorry for the grammar etc... i hoped you liked it and sorry for being sloppy it's been a long week a good but bad one. Anyway enough about my crap life please R&R this is the first time i've asked this i just wanna know if people still read my stories. :) Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappy i feel a bit better today hopefully will be better. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Josh: She owns nothing**

**Aaron:Everything goes to Steven Moffat and Russel T Davies**

**Daniel: Except the idea!**

**Me: Hai! Allons-y!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Run!

Louise's P.O.V

It raised its claw ready to strike when suddenly a hand latched onto mine and i heard someone whisper, "Run!" I quickly grabbed Josh's hand who grabbed Daniel's, who then grabbed Aaron's as i began to be dragged through the arndale. We ran for a few minutes until we came to cineworld and hid in the old bingo place.

I turned and finally got a look at our saviour. "JOHN?!" We all shouted at the same time. "Yes? Oh right you probably want an explanation, well that's obvious. Oh and my names not John it's The Doctor." He said really quickly. "Ok. 1st who call's themselves the Doctor?" Josh asked. "I do." The Doctor answered. "2nd what's going on?" I then asked. "Well that thing you just saw. It was a Slitheen, and alien from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius." He said confidently." "And you know that how?" Aaron asked. "I'm alien too." He said with a smile. "What?" We shouted simutanlesly. "Yep. Now if you want to live stick close to me, listen to everything i say and DON'T WANDER OFF." He warned. Everyone nodded.

"Ok. Now i need vinegar and water guns." The Doctor said. "Well, i think Mcdonalds have vinegar." Josh said. "Yeah nut Burger king is closer." i suggested. "Ok. Daniel, Aaron you got to burger king get some vinegar." Josh ordered. The Doctor tossed a small container to them. "Be careful if you see the Slitheen. Run!" They both nodded and began to walk out. "Hold on. Your going to need this." The Doctor tossed a silver cylinder with a blue tip at them. They caught it then ran out.

"Now. Water guns." I said rubbing my hands together. "Ermm. We could try wilkisons." Josh suggested. "Yeah or the pound shop." Josh nodded. "Ok you two go to the shops. I'm going to find the Slitheen." The Doctor said. "Why?" "To talk to them of course." He then slauntered out of the shop. "He's weird." "He's alien." Myself and Josh then split up to go to find some water guns.

* * *

Louise...

I went up to the outside and saw the padlock. It was unlocked. Stupid idiots!

* * *

Josh...

When i got up to wilkisons i tried the door. Unlocked awesome! Fucking idiots!

* * *

Daniel and Aaron...

They got outside Buger king and took out the thing the Doctor gave them. "Errm. I think you press the button." Aaron suggested. Daniel nodded and pressed the button. The tip lit up and the door clicked. When Daniel checked it, it was unlocked. "Cool." He said. He and Aaron went inside and went into the kitchen. "A-ha! Got it!" Aaron said screwing th elid on the contanier.

They head out and ran back to gala. "hmmm no one's here." Aaron observed. "Must be getting the guns." Daniel shrugged.

* * *

The Doctor...

The Doctor walked around looking for his green friends. "Heellloooo! Slitheen?! The Doctor will see you now!" He continued walking until he heard a voice. "The almighty Doctor?" A green figure stepped out of the shadows. "Helllo. What's your name?" He asked with excitment. "Rangness." "Lovely name. So what do you wan with this planet?"

* * *

Josh...

I walked out of the store empty handed. Godamnit! Fucking Wilkinsons.

* * *

The Doctor...

"Oh. So the same old story then? You want money. You really are a greedy bunch you know that?" The Doctor complained. "We need it to survive. Just like humans." "I won't let you! I WON'T LET YOU BLOW UP THIS PLANET!"

* * *

Louise...

I walked around until i came across some guns. Yes i grabbed 5 then head back to gala. When i go there i saw no one there. Must still be out. but wait ther's vinegar. The must of went looking for us. Better go get them. I put down the guns then headed out again. I walked into the entrance and saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and screamed.

* * *

Josh...

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaa~" LOUISE!

* * *

Daniel and Aaron

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa~" They both gasped. "LOUISE!"

* * *

The Doctor...

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa~" "LOUiSE! What have you done to her." The Doctor shouted. "Ahhh, a human just what we needed." "What?" His question was short lived when Rangess teleported out. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. What now?

* * *

**Well another end.**

**Josh: awwwwww it was getting good!**

**Me: Tehheeeeeheeee.**

**Daniel: Why don't i talk?**

**Me: You will**

**Aaron: See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter yay. Sorry they're so short. :) I try. Sorry for grammar etc... and hopefully they will be longer!**

**Josh: Louise own's nothing except the idea**

**Daniel: All rights go to...**

**Aaron: Steven Moffat and Russell T Davies**

**Me: I'm thinking of doing a new story :) I won't give up on Sleeping Children or this story. **

**Any way ENJOY!**

**J,L,D,A: Allons-y!**

* * *

Chapter 3 : I need a hero or 4

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" The Doctor screamed. "SHOW YOURSELF!" "DOCTOR!" The Doctor looked to the side and saw Josh running towars him. "They have Louise!" "I know. Where are Daniel and Aaron. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both turned their heads towards the sound. It was Aaron and Daniel running towards them with a small Slitheen behind them. "RUN!"

They all ran back to gala. "Load the guns we're going after her." Josh ordered. "You care alot for her. Don't you?" The Doctor observed. "She's are friend we don't abandon friends." Josh replied, Aaron and Daniel nodded with agreement. The doctor smiled. "Good never abandon friends." They nodded. "Ok. Guns are loaded." Daniel said. "Where would they be?" Aaron asked. "Somewhere close to the core. They would need to be able to send a blast right into it to destroy the planet." the doctor said his fingers caressing his chin. "Wait what?" Josh asked. The doctor explained. "Ok. We need to rescue Louise and save the earth!" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Louise's P.O.V

Ow! My head hurts. What happened? I sat up slowly and surveyed my surroundings. I'm in a basement, in a metal cage. There's a hole in the floor. I can't see how deep but there's this laser thing above it.

The door opened making me jump. "Hello human i see your awake." It's a slitheen. "Why did you take me?" I asked harshly. "We need a biological code for this laser. You will put your finger prints on it and prove that a human is using it." "Why would the government have this?" I wondered. "They don't a place called Torchwood came up with the biological code." "I won't." I snarled. "You will or your little friends will die." It showed me the doctor and the boy's walking through the mall. "Don't!" It just laughed.

"Snartal!" It called. A slitheen just a bit taller than me came in and opened the cage. It grabbed me by my jumper and pulled me towards a control panel. I sighed and hesaintly put my hand on the panel. I glowed and scanned my hand._ Identity confirmed... Human._ Snartal grabbed me again and threw me agianst the wall. I opened my eyes to see 3 slitheen posionted in a triangle around the hole. "Goodbye planet earth!" They said simutanlesly.

Suddenly the door burst open and the guy's stepped in. "Really? How are going to that if we're still alive?" They all ran out again. "Get them." The slitheen followed. I lifted my self onto my knee's and began crawling over to the panel. It had funny writing on it. ugghh. My head hurts like hell. "LOUISE!" huh? I turned around just to be hugged by Josh. "You ok?" "Yeah my head hurts." He nodded and helped me up. The doctor wan glowing the cylinder thing at the laser. "Ok. Run!" Josh got me to jump on his back and we ran out of the building. "Where are the slitheen?" I asked. "Getting rid of the slitheen.

* * *

"Die slitheen die!" Daniel and Aaron screamed soaking the slitheen in vinegar. "Noooooo!" The slitheen exploded and covered the boy's in slitheen guts. The both shrugged and legged it.

* * *

When we got ouside. I looked back to see and explosion. "Woah." I said. "It should be fine, should only take a few weeks to reconstruct." The doctor said panting. "Everyone's alive got love that." He added. We all laughed. Josh put me down and we had a group hug. "Thanks guy's." I laughed. I looked over and saw the doctor smiling. I waved my hand to tell him to come to us. He shook his head. I turned to the boy's and told them i idea. They nodded and we all run and hugged the doctor. He laughed along.

We all let go. "I have to go." He said. "Will we ever see you again?" I asked. I'm sure i met him before. " I dunno." He said and then turned to walk away. "Wait! Did you ever go to St margaret's primary school?" I asked. "Yeah." He said raising an eyebrow. "Do you remember a little girl with blonde hair?She helped you find the TARDIS." "Yeah." "That's me." I said. "No way!" I nodded "Ha ha!" He grabbed me in a big embrace and lifted me off the ground. Everybody was looking at us in confusion. "Errr. Right remember when i said i met a wonderful man?" They nodded, "This is him." "oooooooooooh!" "Tell you what i owe all of you. For saving the world. I'll give you a trip in the TARDIS." "The what?" Daniel asked. "His ship. It stands for Time And Relative Dimesion In Space. Shall we?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go!" Everyone followed the doctor to the TARDIS for their chance at an adventure of a lifetime!

* * *

**Yay now the real fun begind R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Hehehehe i'm in a brilliant mood today if you read the 1st chap you'll probably know y! Anyway**

**Josh: No**

**Me: Wha-?**

**Josh: i always say it!**

**Me: fine, Aaron**

Aaron:** Louise-**

**Josh: Louise owns nothing except the idea all rights go to Steven moffat and Russell T Davies!**

**Me:-_-**

**Josh: \(*_*)/ *Shrug***

**A,D,L: *facepalm***

**Josh: nani?**

**Me: Anyway on with the story enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : TARDIS

The doctor brought them back to a blue police box. "This is your ship?" Josh asked unimpressed. "Yeah." The doctor said smiling. Louise began giggling which confused the young boy's. "Here." The doctor unlocked the door and gestured them to enter. They slowly walked in... "HOLY MOTHERFUCKERING DUCK!" Louise shook her head obviouly Josh.

Louise and the doctor walked in to see Daniel and Aaron staring whilt Josh was running around like crazy.( More like normal... Tehehehe J: HEY!) "It's..." Daniel began. "Bigger on the inside." Aaron finished. "Yep. Tell you i've got to ask are you two a comedy duo?" The doctor asked while he put his trench coat over some coral and ran up to the console. "No." D and A said following him. Louise smiled and also followed. "So..." Louise stopped mid-sentence to put her arm out so Josh ran into it and fell to the floor. "Where to first?" She finished leaning against the console. Josh sat up rubbing his head. "Mīnī." He grumbled. **(Mīnī means meany.) **"Ladies first." She smiled and put on her thinking face. "Shakespeare. I wish to see Shakespeare." Josh huffed. "But he's boring!" He complained. Louise turned and gave him one of her famous death glares. He soon shut up.

The doctor quickly pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched taking everyone by surprise. Josh had to grab the console and Louise grabbed his arm to steady herself. Aaron and Daniel huddled in a corner hugging eachother. The doctor ran around flipping lever's and buttons whilst the others struggled to stay up right. Soon enough the lurching stopped indicating that the TARDIS had landed. "Alright here we are!" The doctor declared. "Can we change we're still in our uniforms." The doctor nodded then pointed to a corridor "Second floor first door on the right." Everbody nodded and headed off.

After about 15 minutes. Aaron emerged wearing a t-shirt with RWBY on it, jeans and some trainers. Next came Daniel wearing a hoodie, jeans and trainers. Josh appeared next wearing a white t-shirt with a open black vest and jeans he was also wearing trainers and a straw hat. Lastly came Louise she was wearing a red dress with golden circular designs on it, she was wearing black combat boots and her hair was done. She had a right fringe and some hair pulled back with a black and gold bow. "That's gallifreyan." The doctor suddenly said. "Really the TARDIS gave it to me." Louise shrugged. "Is it ok?" "Wha-? and yeah sure.2 He then smiled. "Shall we?" He said extending his arm. Louise took it and they began walking towards the door. "Wait? The TARDIS gave it to you?" Daniel asked. "Yeah. The TARDIS is alive." They looked at her weirdly. "Yeah i was weirded out at first too." She scratched her head.

_The boy's shrugged and followed. It just the same old life with the doctor soon our real journey will begin. This is just the beginning!_

* * *

**Done. hehehehehe sorry it's short will be longer i promise. If you haven't watched Shakespeares code spoilers in the next chap.**

**River: spoilers**

**Me: GO AWAY! The doctor was supposed to stay with Rose forever! :'(**

**Josh: LoL R&R thank you! **

**Minna: BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter they will be longer now because before was an introduction :). Anyway if you still read my stories make sure to check out Joshua0701 he's so funny if your looking for laugh go there! And Beyondthelimit13 Awesome story! **

**Josh: POP!**

**Me: ?**

**Josh: I was bored!**

**Me: *Facepalm***

**Daniel: Louise owns nothing!**

**Aaron: All rights go to Steven Moffat and Russell T Davies.**

**Me: 1 month and 8 days till the 50th :D.**

**Josh: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Shakespeares code part 1

1599

The gang walked out of the TARDIS into Elizabethan london and looked around in awe. "We did it. Oh my god we did it we travelled in time!" Louise exclaimed. "Yep. Oh hold on." The doctor pulled Louise and Josh back as someone's 'toliet' was dropped out the window. "Thanks." She breathed. They started moving again. "Wait!" They all turned to Daniel. "Is it safe to walk around and that?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" "It's like in the movies if i step on a butterfly i could change the entire future of the human race!" "Well then don't step on any butterflies then. What have butterflies ever done to you?" The doctor countered back causing Louise to giggle. Again.

They continued along the road. "See it's not that different from your time, look over there they've got recycling." He pointed to some men shovling cow poop. " A water cooler moment." They looked over and saw two men by a barrel of water.**(BARREL!) **They walked past a preacher "...And the earth will be consumed by flames." "Global warming." The doctor said shutting the guy up. "Oh yes and entertainment." The doctor and the rest of the gang ran to the end of the street where they saw... "The globe theature!" Louise exclaimed. "Home to the man himself." The doctor said proudly. "Shakespeares in there?" Aaron asked. "Yep. Why don't we all catch a show." "Yes!" Louise jumped in the air and ran off. "What did i say!? No wandering off!" The doctor and boy's quickly ran to catch up.

* * *

The crowd was cheering as the play had just ended. "That was amazing." Louise sighed. "Worth putting up with the smell." Daniel said. "Not bad for shakespeare." Josh said. Louise slapped his arm. "Fuck! Ow!" Louise smiled. "So that's men dressed as women right?" Aaron asked. "London never changes." The doctor answered. "I wanna see Shakespeare." Louise complained. Josh shrugged and began to chant. "Author! Author!" He looked at the doctor. "What they don't say that?" The people in the crowd then began to chant the same thing. "Well. They do now." He breathed. Shakespeare then chose to appear on stage. As the cheering got louder.

A woman in the higher stands took out a small doll from her dress. "Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now, we're gonna here him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New beautiful, brilliant words." The doctor said all excited. "Oh, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare exclaimed. "Never meet your hero's" Louise laughed. "Well..." "You've all got excellent taste. I'll give you that's a wig!" He said pointing to a man in the crowd. _"Wind the craft of ancient harm. Time approach's for our charm." _"I know what you're all saying 'Love's labour's lost' that's a funny ending isn't it? It just stop's will the boy's ever get the girl's?" "That's what she said." Josh said. "Shhh." "Well, don't get your hose in a tangle you'll find out soon." They crowd then started to shout... "When? When? When?" "Yeah, yeah all in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed.

The woman in the stands kissed the doll and shakespeare jerked back. "When? Tomorrow night! A premire of my brand-new play a sequel, no less and i call it Love's labour won." The crowd began cheering again. Soon everyone started to leave. "I've never heard of Love's labour won." Louise stated. "Yeah. The missing play. let's see if we can find out the mystery." Everyone smiled and folowed the doctor to shakespeare's house.

* * *

**Hey! I'm trying to make them longer but not too long! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Josh: it was awesome!**

**Me: I know**

**Minna: *facepalm***

**Bye! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy! Hopefully will be longer. R&R means read& review. Please do.**

**Me: Yay! 1 month and 7 days till the 50th :D**

**Josh: Louise owns nothing all rights go to Steven Moffat and Russell T Davies.**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Josh: Happy your not in this story GTFO**

**Happy: Aye sir! *Fly's away***

**Minna: ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 6 Shakespeares code pt 2

The gang walked through the streets until they eventually came to Shakespeares house. Upon arriving they saw a woman and two men talking to the man himself. "Hello are you Shakespeare?" The doctor asked joyfully. "Yes, yes i won't sign autographed and no you can't have a picture painted with me." He said holding his head. Louise then stuck her head out from behind the doctors back. "Oh hello, why don't you come and sit next to me." Shakespeare gestured to the seat a man was sitting in. The woman called the men out and left.

The doctor sat in the chair next to Louise and was about to speak but he heard heavy breathing coming from behind. It was Josh. "Your, OMG YOUR WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE!" He squealed like a fan girl. Then he fainted. "I thought he said he didn't like Shakespeare." The doctor asked. "He lies alot." Daniel said. "Who are you all?" Shakespeare asked. "I'm sir doctor of TARDIS and this is dame Louise of curtains. And these are our, our... servants." The boy's looked at him weirdly. "Nice try but that paper is blank." Shakespeare said proudly. " No. It does, it says sir doctor and dame Louise with servants." Josh pointed out. When did he get up? "Physic paper. Blimey i hate starting again." He said putting it away.

Suddenly a VERY fat man walked in. "William, what were you thinking? Tomorrow night is too soon. Have you even finished the play?" "I will bring it to you in the morning." Shakespeare said tiredly. "No you won't all play's have to be run by me first i refuse to put on the performance." He then turned and walked out. "Welp, that solves the mystery of Love's labour won." The doctor said.

* * *

Outside the man walked past a servant girl and bumped into her. "Sorry sir. So sorry. Although i have never seen a man ever so handsome." She said pulling at his hair. "Wow. What a woman. I will be back later." He said slauntering off. The girl ran up some stairs until she came to a barrel of water. (BARREL!) She pulled out a doll then she said a chant and put the doll in the barrel the man she had just spoken to. Began coughing up water. She then stabbed it and he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~" Everyone heard a woman scream outside and ran to investigate. The man from before was lying on the floor. The doctor and Josh ran over. "He's not breathing." Josh said. "Look." The doctor pointed to his mouth. Louise, Daniel and Aaron crouched down. "Water?" "Yeah look's like he drowned on dry land. Dear lady this man has a had a shock call the hearse." The woman nodded and ran off. "If we tell them what really happened they will think it's witch craft." "What is it?" The doctor breathed out. "Witch craft." Everyone looked at eachother.

They went back to Shakespeares house. "Hmmm. Weird." Louise said. Everyone else nodded. "You lot your rooms are down the hall. Boy's in one . Lady in the other." Everyone nodded snce they were too tired to argue. Once they got to there rooms the boy's began to fight. "Who get's the bed?" Daniel asked. " You two can have it i'll sleep on the floor." Josh suggested. "What about you doctor?" He waved his hand i'll sleep on the chair." Everyone nodded.

It was a while into the night and Louise couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and went into the corridor where she found Josh. "Can't sleep?" She asked. He turned around. "Yeah." "Why not?" "Why can't you?" "I found him again." She shook her head smiling. " I can't believe i found him again." She put her arms on the railing. "Yeah. He really is amazing i mean look at us." He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "We're hear in 1599 London." They laughed. "He said one trip." Louise said. Josh arched an eyebrow. "That means after this we're going home. I can't go back." she demanded. "I don't like it there i wanna stay here with everyone." She said tears in her eyes. "It's ok even if we do leave you still have us. You know Daniel, Aaron, everyone." Louise nodded as Josh hugged her. "Thanks." She smiled. He nodded. "Ugh nnow i have to sleep on the floor." He complained. "There's a spare single bed in my room if you want it." "really?" She nodded. They headed back to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

Over in Shakespeares room the same woman from before was controlling him with the same doll. The blonde woman walked in. And screamed because the woman controlling Shakespeare. Was a witch.

When everyone heard the screaming they all rushed into the room. The doctor and boy's checked the woman's pulse whilst Louise looked out the window. "She died from shock!" He exclaimed. "Doctor!" Louise shouted. "Have to call the hearse again." He sighed. "Doctor!" "What? What did you see?" Louise struggled for words. "A witch."

* * *

**Yay! i don't know why i said yay.**

**Josh: You're weird**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Minna: *Facepalm***

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last one.**

**Josh: Again?**

**Me: Yep -_-'**

**Aaron: Louise owns nothing **

**Daniel: all rights go to Steven Moffat and Russel T Davies.**

**Minna: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Shakespeares code pt 3

In the morning Shakespeare and the rest of the gang went to the theatre. Louise, Josh and Shakespeare were on the stage whilst everbody else stayed on the floor. "14 sides, why 14 sides?" The doctor wondered out loud. "A triskaidecagon has 14 sides." Josh pointed out. "Good. Very good. Still why?" The doctor still pondered. "Architecht said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare joined in. "Architect. THE ARCHITECT. We need to ask him." The doctor said. "He's in Bedlam." Shakespeare said. "Went mad he said he saw witches." The doctor nodded. "We need to talk to him."

* * *

**ok sorry i'm going to skip to the end of the ep i lost interest in the chapter still doing the story though!**

* * *

The doctor and Louise had just gone inside the Carrionites house. "Hello." She greeted. "Alright my turn. I name thee Carrionite!" Louise said pointing at the woman. The woman gasped and began laughing. "What did i do it wrong?" She asked. "The naming only works once. See. As i walk down this dreary lane. I see thee Louise Kane." Louise gasped and fainted but the doctor caught her. "What have you done?!" "Hmm. The naming didn't work she must be out of her time. But you sir doctor. Oh you have no name. Oooo but there is one." The carrionite looked at Louise then the doctor. "So if i kill her now..." "DON'T YOU DARE!" He layed Louise gently on the floor and stood up to her height. "My my getting angry. I don't mind considering my enemey is so handsome." She breathed stroking his hair. "Now that won't work on me." He said trying to push her away. She pouted and snipped some of his hair then walked backwards towards the window. "What, no no you call that magic but i call that DNA extraction." She flew out the window and tyed the hair on a doll. "What use is your science now doctor." She stabbed the doll and flew away.

The cryed in agony and fell to the floor. "Doctor!" Louise quickly got up and ran to the injured time lord. He lay on the floor motionless. "You have two hearts." She said unimpressed. "Probably should've known that wouldn't work." He sighed and began to get up but fell back on his knees. "Gahhh. I've only got one heart working. One heart. how do you people coupe?" Louise shrugged. "What should i do?" "Hit my back." She did this. "Aaaah. Wrong side!" She moved her fists over a bit. "Lower" She hit one final time and he got up. "Badaboomba." He ran out with Louise following. They began to run back to the globe theatre. "Doctor we're going the wrong way!" "No we're not." The doctor ran back the other way. "We're going the wrong way!"

**TCOT**

The boy's had gone to the theatre with Shakespeare to stop the play. Shakespeare got knocked out and Aaron & Daniel started to panic. Suddenly Josh started improvising in the play. What they did know was during the performance the doctor and Louise had run in. They saw Josh acting and stopped. "Wow he's really good!" The doctor complimented. "He does Shakespeare school festival's." Louise informed. Aaron ran over and slapped both of them in the face. "Oi! I understand slapping him but why me?" The doctor looked at her. "Come on we need to stop the play." Soon enough everyone was improvising in the play. But they were running out of ideas.

Until Aaron began to sing the wheel's on the bus. so this is the situation. Louise, Aaron, Josh, Daniel and the doctor were singing the wheels on the bus whilst the rest were staring at them. Even Shakespreare who had just woken up. The cast grabbed one person each and continued the play until the final lines. There was a whirlwind in the middle of the theatre and the Carrionites were cackling. The doctor got Shakespeare to stop the witches with the power of words. Once it was over everyone bowed and the doctor grabbed the crystal ball holding the Carrionites.

It was the next day and they were saying goodbye to Shakespeare. "Bye my friends" he said. They nodded and said goodbye. The two men from before came in and started shouting about the queen. When she entered she stopped dead in her tracks. "Doctor! Louise! Joshua! Daniel! Aaron!" She said. "What?!" "Off with there heads!" She screeched. "What?!" "Nevermind what RUN!" Louise said. The gang ran out of the theatre and into the TARDIS. But the door closed before Aaron could get in and he slammed into it. The door opened revealing Louise. "Baka!" She said and helped him up.

The TARDIS flew off again ready for a new adventure in TIME AND SPACE!

* * *

Phew done!

Josh: hahahahahahah Aaron!

Aaron: -_- why me?


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter or episode which ever way you want to look at it! Sorry for the last chapter I will try not to do it again**

**Josh: You better no -_-**

**Me: Sorry ^^'**

**Aaron: Louise owns nothing**

**Daniel: All rights go to Russel T Davies and Steven Moffatt.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Ahoy!

Louise was watching the doctor run around the console. She wondered how he so much energy. Well he is a alien. She shrugged and stood. "Can we put on music?" She asked. "Sure. What would you like?" Louise thought for a minute. "Don't stop the music. Rihanna." He nodded and set it up. Soon enough the whole console room was echoing with the song. Louise began singing along. Just the Josh walked in. "Hey! What's up?" Louise and the doctor waved. "Nothing much." Louise smiled. Josh nodded. "I just seen Aaron he's out cold because of his head and Daniel's come down with the flu." The doctor stood. "Aaron will be fine. I need to give Daniel something so the flu won't last as long. Be back soon." He then proceeded to skip out of the console room.

"He's like child. Isn't he?" Josh asked. Louise moved over to the console. "Yep. A lot like you." Josh glared. "But you both are dependable when we need you." She smiled. "Thank you" He said his chin raised. Louise looked unimpressed. She lay a hand on the console and heard something. _'Hello child!' _She pulled her hand away like she had been burnt. "Louise? You alright?" Louise nodded. "Yeah fine"

The doctor then chose that moment to walk in. "They're fine. Should we go somewhere while they recover?" He asked. "Ok. Josh?" He looked at them. "Ok" He shrugged. "Brilliant!" He jumped up to the console and got to work. Louise had to jump out of the way to avoid him. "Allons-y!" He said pulling the final lever. The TARDIS roared to life and the passengers struggled to hold on. Louise grabbed the jump seat and Josh grabbed a rail. When it landed the doctor skipped to the door grabbed his trench coat and ran outside. Louise and Josh looked at eachother smiled then ran out.

They arrived in a sort of cramped room. "It stinks!" Louise said holding her nose. Everyone nodded in agreement. The doctor looked around until he spotted a hole creating light. He waved his hand and the gang followed. Look if we can open the door in the ceiling we can get out. Suddenly the said door opened to reveal a man with a green beard pointing a gun at them. "Hello. Mind telling us where we are?" The doctor said cheerfully. The men then proceeded to grab each one of them and drag them up on a... deck? "Oh. Pirates." The doctor said. Louise and Josh looked at eachother and smiled.

The men pulled the doctor and Josh over to a pole and tied them to it. They then dragged Louise to the plank. "What? Shit no!" Louise screamed struggling. "I'm scared of big open spaces where I can't see!" The pirates continued to laugh. "Wait! This is a twist of ladies first!" The doctor said. "LET HER GO!" They both screamed. Josh rummaged in his pocket and found a small pocket knife. "Yes!" He whispered. He cut his rope and snuck up on a pirate. He picked up a piece of wood and hit him in the head, hitting the pressure point. He grabbed the sword and ran over to the five pirates left. "Let her go!" He shouted. He was standing in a pose ready for fighting. "Aww. Lookie here the wee lad's come to save his girlfriend." The green bearded pirate cackled. "He's not my boyfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" They shouted at the same time. "Calm down Youngsters it was just a wee laugh." Josh shook his head and thrust the sword at the captain.

The captain backed away. The two soon got into a sword fight. The doctor used his sonic to get through the ropes and ran over to Louise. He helped her back onto the ship. The other pirates spotted them and charged. "Fuck!" Louise grabbed a plank of wood and threw it. It hit one in the head. The doctor and Louise ran into a room and closed the door. Light glew from the sonic and they saw they were in a weapon room. "Yes!" Louise said and grabbed a sword. "No. No weapons." The doctor tried to reason. Louise looked at him. "Look. I agree with you. But my best friend is out there fighting for his- no our lives I'm not going to leave him!" She opened the door and ran out. Soon a pirate took her on. She didn't know how to sword fight but she used all her force to him them on the head. She had a hard punch when she wanted to.

Josh and the captain were still fighting. Josh threw a hit but the captain dodged. The captain tried to sweep him off his feet but Josh jumped over the sword. Soon Josh got a good grip on the sword and swung. Making the captain lose his. "Well...?" The captain glared and spotted Louise behind Josh. He went one way and Josh went to block but he turned at the last second and ran straight for Louise. She didn't notice him until she felt someone push her overboard. It all seemed to go in slow motion. The push, the flip and the splash. "LOUISE!" Louise plummeted deep into the water and couldn't swim up. The shock was too much on her body. "LOUISE!" The doctor and Josh looked over the side of the ship but couldn't see anything.

Louise could see two blurry shapes coming from the surface. She felt so sleepy. She closed her eyes a few times. until they closed fully and she could only see black. _"Goodbye. Everyone. I'm sorry."_

* * *

**_Ooooooooooooo_**

**_Josh: Huh? But I thought- HUH?_**

**_ME: * Shrug* Evil laugh_**


	9. Chapter 9

**We ended on a cliffy. hehehehehehe. The 50th anniversary is in 27 days. I think. \(',')/ *Shrug* **

**Josh: Louise owns nothing.**

**Aaron: All rights go to Russell T Davies and Steven Moffat.**

**Daniel: Enjoy!**

**The doctor: Wait Louise! You birthday's in 1 month and 21 days.**

**Me; I literally just had to figure that out sorry this is my way of counting down :D Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Mind control.

It was cold. Extremely cold. She could hear shouting. She wanted to shout back but she was so sleepy. All she saw was blackness. She felt as if she was floating. Suddenly she heard a distant splash and felt an arm around her waist. She felt her self being pulled upwards. Soon enough they broke the surface. She began coughing and spluttering. "Louise, Louise! Focus!" She saw blue eyes. It was Josh. He saved her again. She smiled and leant on his shoulder.

Josh swum them back to the ship. The doctor was were the plank was holding out his arms. Josh lifted Louise up and climbed up himself. What happened your wondering well.

_"Ugh. Let me go!" Josh was struggling against the doctor. "You can't go down there you'll both freeze!" The doctor said trying to reason. "She's my best friend! If I go back to the TARDIS without her I will not forgive myself!" He gave one final shove and the doctor released him. He ran to the edge of the ship and jumped. Plunging into the freezing water below._

The doctor wrapped them both in a blanket and made sure they were warm. He then turned to the captain. "What the hell was that? They are just children!" His face went red whilst shouting. The captain looked confused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just... I have this thing where I lose control of my own body. I'm so sorry." He bowed his head. The other pirates began to gather around. "Don't just stand there. Get them some dry clothes and hot food!" He shouted. "I'm Green beard please except my hospitality." He begged. The doctor looked at Louise and Josh. "As long as you never put those two in danger ever again!" Green beard nodded.

* * *

A while later Josh and Louise were dry and had some food in their belly's. "Thanks Josh. I could have died." He put his arm around her shoulders. "No problem. anything for my best friend!" They both smiled. A member of the crew showed them to their room. They each sat on a bed. "What do think he meant... I lose control of my own body?" Louise wondered. "It's probably just a disease." Josh said. The doctor nodded. "Let's get some sleep and we'll head off tomorrow." Everyone nodded too tired to speak. During the night Louise couldn't sleep so she thought she would go outside for a bit. As she passed the captain's door she heard him talking to someone.

"But sir. They are just children." The captain explained. "I don't care I need them to work my ship. That is the only way I can go home!" A hissing voice said. Louise looked in the key hole and saw a short purple lump of goo. "But-" The goo held up a gun. "Do you want to be incinerated?" The captain quivered. "No" He whimpered. The goo put the gun down. "Then do as I command!" The captain nodded. "Aye sir." He said sadly. Louise's eyes widened and she backed away from the door into a wall. Or what she thought to be a wall. "Hello little lady where do you think your going?" A big pirate asked. She gulped.

The pirate through her into a small room and locked it. It was full of bones. Louise cringed. "Unless you can fix the control panel... Well you'll just die." The pirate laughed and walked off. Louise glared at the door and stood. She looked at the control panel but didn't understand a thing. "Well. I'm dead again." She sat on the floor and tried to calm her mind so she could think but she fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning and the doctor and Josh were looking for Louise. They saw the captain and asked if he had seen her. "Oh. That wee one got up bright n early asking for some work. I said she can clean me bedroom. Don't worry she'll be fine." Josh was unsure and looked at the doctor. The timelord looked back at him and gave the same expression. "Well do you want to help?" Green beard asked. "Sure." Josh replied. "Well you two can clean the deck." He handed them two mops. "On ya go!" He smiled. The boy's took the mop's and headed of to work. Something weird was going on.

* * *

Louise slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Huh?" She looked around and saw the purple goo. It had red eyes and a mouth. She quickly backed up against the wall. "Hello. Child." She glared. "Why do you need children?" It began waving a thin arm around. "Human children have a big imagination. This control panel requires that." He said as if it was obvious. "Look. I know someone who can help. you know the older man. The doctor." "Oh. I know the doctor. The oncoming storm. Anything else. If he knew I was here he'd arrest me on the shadow proclamation." He said. It grabbed her collar and lifted her up. "That's why your going to help me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious doctor. Oh and the other one." (**HEY!) **

Louise removed his hand and went over to the control panel. "I'll try." The purple goo nodded and began walking off. "Wait!" It turned around. "Who are you?" It glared. "I am Blucord. Of the glooponions." She nodded and turned back to the panel. Blucord left. She hit head on the wall. "FUCK!"

It was about an hour later and Louise was still staring at it. She sighed and stood. She went over to the keyhole and looked out. No one was standing guard. She tried the handle. "Still locked." She saw a screwdriver on the table next to it a hammer. She smiled. She got the tools and began breaking the lock. When the lock broke off she grabbed the panel and ran out. She ran through many corridors until she came to the deck. They weren't there. What time was it? She ran back to the room. They weren't there either. She clicked her fingers. "The TARDIS!" She turned to ran out and ran into Blucord. Her eyes widened. "You little sh-" Before it could finish Louise took off. The goo followed and swung punches. It arms extended like branches from tree's of a forest.

She got to the grating but it was closed she wouldn't make it. She ran to the edge. "Stop or I drop it!" "You wouldn't!" "Try me!" Josh walked past them without noticing. He walked backwards a few seconds later. "What the hell?" Louise turned to him. "Get the doctor quick befor-" She didn't finish because Blucord took the control panel and knocked her into the mast of the ship. She fell to the floor with a thump.

Josh looked at her then ran for the doctor. Blucord following. "DOCTOR!" The timelord ran out and soniced the goo. It fell and dropped the panel. The two ran past the goo picking up the panel as they went. They ran out to the deck and towards Louise. She sat up slowly and had a line of blood running from her head, down her face. The doctor turned to Blucord. "Why do need the humans?" "It said. We have more of an imagination, the children. He needs the panel fixed so it can go home." Louise said shakily. She slowly stood and Josh steadied her. "What do we do?" He asked. The doctor looked at the panel.

A wire was hanging loose at the side. He plugged it in and it lit up. Everyone's mouth's dropped. "REALLY?!" "I spent 3 years on this ship for that?!" Blucord glowered. The doctor tossed him the panel. "Anyway I will have to take you to the Judoon so that you will be punished for your crime. I guess you could say your in a gooey situation." He laughed and looked around. "No? Alright. Tough crowd." He mumbled. "You'll have to catch me first doctor!" He pressed a button and teleported. "Huh? We need to go after him!" Louise shouted. "Nah he's fine."

Somewhere far across space and time...

"Haha you'll never catch me doctor!" Blucord looked up from the panel to see the Judoon. "Oop's" He gulped a bit of sludge escaped his back end.

"Hahaha good one doctor." They laughed. He laughed to. Green beard came up to them. "I'm so sorry. Thank you for getting rid of it." The doctor shook his head. "No problem." "Is there anything we could do to repay you?" The doctor shook his head. "Wait!" Josh shouted. "I have an Idea!" A little while later Louise and Josh were fighting about who could steer the boat. "It's my turn!" Louise shouted. "Nu-uh Biatch." She stood on his foot. "FUCK! ow!" The doctor laughed. Travelling with him really get's you stuck. Huh-huh? Well F u too.

* * *

**LOL Hope you enjoyed. Halloween special should come out Wednesday so look out 4 that. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want and I talk to ya next time. BYE! **


End file.
